Don't Kiss Me
by RayPember
Summary: A quick thought on how Bella should have acted when she broke her fist hitting Jacob and also to the way Charlie played 'favorites' with Jacob...Just one short chapter...


Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight._ Also, I don't own most of this dialogue.

Duvessa: Well this was probably the most infuriating section in Eclipse. When Bella punched Jacob for kissing her, then Charlie was completely on Jacob's side. This is how I thought Bella should have reacted when Charlie was being so childish.

"I am going to get some ice on my hand, and then I am going to call Edward and tell him to come and get me and take me to Carlisle so that he can fix my hand. Then, if you're still here, I am going to go hunt up a crowbar."

He didn't answer. He opened the front door and held it for me.

We walked silently past the front room where Charlie was lying on the sofa.

"Hey, kids," he said, sitting forward. "Nice to see _you_ here, Jake." I tried to ignore how ignorant Charlie was being. He was too busy welcoming back his hero.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob answered casually, pausing. I stalked on to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie wondered. Oh, he noticed.

"She thinks she broke her hand," I heard Jacob tell him. His nonchalant tone made me sick. He didn't even care. He was just happy that he had gotten his kiss. I went to the freezer and pulled out a tray of ice cubes.

"How did she do that?" As my father, I thought Charlie ought to sound a bit less amused and a bit more concerned. Of course, he was still euphoric of the _dog_ standing with him. I was getting very resentful very quickly.

Jacob laughed. "She hit me." I couldn't believe he was so calm after I had punched me.

Charlie laughed, too, and I scowled while I beat the tray against the edge of the sink. It was truly disgusting when the chief of police was taking sides with the guy who harassed his own daughter. The ice scattered inside the basin, and I grabbed a handful with my good hand and wrapped the cubes in the dishcloth on the counter.

"Why did she hit you?" Charlie asked. At least he had the presence of mind to ask.

"Because I kissed her," Jacob said, unashamed. I paused to listen for Charlie's reaction.

"Good for you, kid," Charlie congratulated him. That was it. I couldn't stand Charlie's 'favorites' game anymore. I snatched my cell phone from the counter and went to the living room.

"Yeah," I said exasperated. "That's right it's good that I broke my hand trying to get away from him." Charlie and Jacob still had their smiles pasted on their faces.

Charlie laughed nervously, "Bells, you don't know if your hand is actually broken."

"Oh, no?" I brought my hand up to his eye level. Charlie looked for a moment and winced. "That's okay though," I went on while dialing Edward's number. "You can take the side of Jacob the Savior."

"Bella?" I heard Edward say on the phone. I put the phone to my ear. I could hear the Volvo's engine in the background; he was already in the car—that was good. "Did Jacob drive you home?"

"Yes," I grumbled. "Will you come and get me, please?"

"I'm on my way," he said at once. "What's wrong?"

"I want Carlisle to look at my hand. I think it's broken." Charlie was now watching me with the slightest bit of care.

"What happened?" Edward demanded, his voice going flat.

"I punched Jacob," I admitted.

"Good," Edward said bleakly. "Though I'm sorry you're hurt."

"I wish I'd hurt _him_." I sighed in frustration giving the overly proud Jacob a quick glare. "I didn't do any damage at all."

"I can fix that," he offered.

"I was hoping you would say that."

There was a slight pause. "That doesn't sound like you," he said, wary now. "What did he _do_?"

"He kissed me," I growled. I saw Charlie pale slightly. He must know something of what Edward was capable of from pure instinct.

All I heard on the other end of the line was the sound of an engine accelerating. Satisfied that I was guaranteed to have someone here to help me soon, I closed the phone.

"Maybe you ought to take off, Jake," Charlie suggested.

"Oh, yes we would hate for someone who actually has a sense of right and wrong to be here," I snarled at them both. Jacob's face was starting to droop slightly at my anger.

"How's your hand?" Charlie asked as I walked by. He was beginning to look uncomfortable.

I lifted the ice pack to show it off. "It's swelling."

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size," Charlie suggested.

"Tell him that," I flung my hand in Jacob's direction. "He's the one who used his size to do what he wanted."

I walked over to the door and swung it open. Edward walked in, "Let me see it," he murmured. He examined my hand gently, so carefully that it caused me no pain at all. His hands were almost as cold as the ice, and they felt good against my skin.

"I think you're right about the break," he said. "I'm proud of you. You must have put some force behind this."

"As much as I have." I sighed. "Not enough, apparently."

He kissed my hand softly. "I'll take care of it," he promised. And then he called, "Jacob," his voice still quiet and even.

"Now, now," Charlie cautioned.

"Oh okay," I laughed bitterly. "That's right defend _him_. Show him it's okay to do whatever he wants," my voice cracked. My angry tears were getting ready to fall. "Coming from the chief of police that's really rich. The officer defending the offender," I gritted my teeth together. "Goodbye Charlie. I hope you and Jacob have fun," I walked out the door not bothering with clothes or toiletries.

"Bells com—" Charlie began but at that point Edward had closed the door behind him. He had also abandoned his manners. I heard the door open after we had gotten to the sidewalk. I looked back and Jacob was following us, stopping to close the door in Charlie's surprised and uneasy face.

Edward ignored him at first, leading me to the car. He helped me inside, shut the door, and then turned to face Jacob on the sidewalk.

I leaned anxiously through the open window. Charlie was visible in the house, peeking through the drapes in the front room.

Jacob's stance was casual, his arms folded across his chest, but the muscles in his jaw were tight.

Edward spoke in a voice peaceful and gentle that it made the words strangely more threatening. "I'm not going to kill you now, because it would upset Bella."

"Humph," I muttered.

Edward turned slightly to throw me a quick smile. His face was still calm. "It might bother you in the morning," he said, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

Then he turned back to Jacob. "But if you ever bring her back damaged again—and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care if she merely trips, or if a meteor falls out of the sky and hits her in the head—if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that _I_ left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Who's going back?" I muttered darkly.

Edward continued as if he hadn't heard me. "And if you ever kiss her again, I _will_ break your jaw for her," he promised, his voice still gentle and velvet and deadly.

"What if she wants me to?" Jacob drawled, arrogant.

"Where did that thinking get you this time?" I snarled as angrily as I could.

"You might want to wait for her to _say_ it, rather than trust your interpretation of body language—but it's your face," Edward shrugged.

Duvessa: That's more along the lines of how I thought Bella would react; instead of her only being slightly annoyed with her father's ignorant outlook on Jacob's actions. He more or less acted like one of Jacob's sixteen-year-old friends would act. By the way, I used the actual section just replacing some of the reactions.


End file.
